The function of antenna rotators is typically to position an off air antenna in a desired direction. This is typically accomplished by attaching a motor (hereinafter referred to as a rotator or motor) to the base of the antenna mast, and applying current to the motor with such a phase relationship so as to move the motor in the desired direction. The motor controlling device, usually located indoors, determines the appropriate phase and duration of current based upon input from the consumer or user.